


Glad You're Okay

by kiwi05622



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/pseuds/kiwi05622
Summary: Everything was a tragedy since that unforsaken day. Her world and other turned upside down. Hermione knew this was something she'd never encountered. When Draco finds Hermione after years apart, he takes her to meet the people who are trying to save the world after it was snapped in half. But what were his true intentions for finding her?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	Glad You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> I would like to thank the creator of this flash fest, JessiRomanitc, I had so much fun writing this, and I cant wait to see what everyone else came up with! The idea behind this challenge was one of a kind to me, and I just HAD to join in!!!
> 
> I wanted to thank the JAM squad for their help, giving me ideas and encouraging me with my first fest! 
> 
> I would like to express my sincerest gratitude to my fantastic beta and above all else, my friend TakingFlight48. You are amazing, and truly one of a kind <3 
> 
> The prompt I claimed was - Avenger's Tower

With a loud thud, she carelessly threw a heavy book onto the dark wooden floor, tears stinging her eyes at the feel of defeat. 

After Voldemort, who could have conceived that something - someone - worse than him would come about. 

Try as she might Hermione couldn’t erase that horrific day from her mind long enough to concentrate on the matter at hand. 

She had just arrived at the Burrow with a basket of freshly baked raspberry and white chocolate muffins, knowing it was Molly’s favourite. 

The door opened and she was greeted by a smiling Harry. However, faster than she could blink, Harry dissipated before her eyes, hands dropping her baked goods to reflexively catch him. But he was no longer there, turning into dust and like sand slipping through her fingers, he was gone. She ran through the house and one by one they disappeared. The last person her fearful eyes caught sight of was a frightened Ron calling out her name before he too dwindled. 

The news spread like wildfire throughout the magical world and chaos returned to the Ministry. Something had gone terribly wrong and there were so few left to fix it.

It was as if someone had snapped their fingers and half the population disappeared.

It was awful; worse than awful and the world wasn't the same after that dreadful day. Humanity as a whole was devastated, and it was noticeable. The streets were bleak and vacant; parks were abandoned, the economy destroyed. The earth as a whole had entered a depression.

It has been five long and lonely years since.

"Damn it!" her whisper broke the silence in the room.

The witch, now twenty-eight years old, had not found rest since all this began. She hoped to find some clue that would help bring her friends back, anything.

After extensive research, she found that blame could be placed at the feet of one enigmatic being named _Thanos_. That was when she learned that a group of superheroes called the Avengers had battled this beast to stop such a travesty. Yet, the villain prevailed in his endeavour and won.

No magical or muggle theory that Hermione knew had shown such power to exist. It shouldn't have been possible, as all things sought to return to their natural state, and yet she was living the aftereffects of the impossibility.

Mountains of books surrounded her; it had become the norm for Hermione to spend every waking minute reading about magical history and theory. She needed to find a hint, some precedent for this situation. 

Many times frustration would attempt to seep into her research and a knot would form in her throat. All she wanted to do was fall to her knees in defeat and break down. The only thing that impeded her forward motion was knowing she had to be strong, for Harry and Ron she would never give up on them, on everyone. 

A loud knock on her apartment door broke her concentration, furrowing her brows at the noise. She hadn't planned on meeting anyone and she didn't have many acquaintances left after she had isolated herself following ‘The Snap’.

With caution, she attempted to organize the open desk space and walked carefully towards the door. Peeking through the hole, her hands immediately came to cover her mouth at the unexpected guest. 

_Malfoy_.

She saw him pushing back his messy platinum hair from his heavily bagged eyes looking much older than when she last saw him. 

Without another thought, she hurriedly removed the locking charm from her door to meet the unexpected visitor. It had been years since she last saw him, but that hadn't taken away the feelings that he stirred deep within her when she looked him in the eyes. 

"Malfoy?" 

He seemed like a mirage and she gripped her sweater over her heart, willing it to slow down as it thrummed deeply in her chest, uncooperative. 

"Granger," his tone was serious and gloomier than usual. His eyes were just as tired as hers probably looked with deep shadows framing the once lively gaze as he stared at her as if he wanted to tell her something, "may I come in?"

She moved to the side, gesturing for him to come in, and Malfoy strode urgently to the nearest chair and sat down sulkily. His shoulders slumped as if carrying the entire world on his shoulder. She never imagined seeing a fragile Draco in front of her; he was usually prouder than that. 

"I know what you're thinking Granger, but I don't have much time to explain. I waited too long to come and see you," he started frantically, barely waiting for her to join him on her own seat, pushing his hair out of his eyes once again. 

"Don't be alarmed, well maybe you should be, but only… I needed to see you." 

Her heart stopped. 

"Do you know about the Avengers?” he murmured cautiously and she felt her heart kick start once again, breathing out some of her tension before Hermionenodded. "They're currently coming up with a plan to go back in time and fix this mess."

"The superheroes? How on earth are they planning on achieving that?" piquing her interest, she looked into going back in time with a time turner but the ministry destroyed all the remaining ones years back. 

Malfoy stood up and stretched his hands towards her, "Do you trust me?" his intense grey eyes looked directly into hers and she found herself nodding. 

She had nothing to lose anymore. 

"Come on, we need to get out of here Granger," he said, looking down at his watch and flicking his wand to draw the curtains closed and gave another flick towards the door in what seemed to be a locking charm. 

"We don't have much time; I will explain everything once we reach New York. They need you; they can't make this without you." The urgency in his voice, combined with the words he spoke softer and softer only added to the alarm that was beginning to creep back into her spine.

Hermione didn't understand what was happening, why was he speaking as if he had already been there, had already met with the Avengers. 

Her alarm quickly spread as his eyes darted around her room. Eyes wide open, a sweat broke on her back at the slow realization that they were about to run from something, memories of being hunted years ago flooding in. 

He yanked her arm towards her bedroom, startling her enough to scream "What are you d-"

Her question was disrupted with Draco's hands snapping over her mouth. He l pushed her against the cold concrete wall, eyes wide as he shushed her. 

"We're not safe here, we have to go right now," his hot breath whispered against her ear making her shudder. 

She froze at the harsh rap against her front door, her feelings quickly evaporating.

"They're here…" Draco looked disconcertedly around her room, taking a deep breath and placing a high powered locking charm on her bedroom door. 

"Take whatever you need, but we must leave soon," he said. 

With a final long look into his serious gaze, she snapped her wand from her jeans and flicked, all her things gathered inside her beaded bag. Being on the run for a year had taught Hermione to always be prepared and packing at a moment's notice became second nature to her. 

"I'm ready," turning to find Draco's extended hand, "You know where we're going?"

  
  


Her hand trembled as she took Draco's hand as the sound of her door breaking and heavy boots marching towards them registered in her small space. He squeezed it slightly, “It is probably the longest apparition you’ll ever be in, but don't worry, I've done this before," as if sensing her worry, he brought his hands to rub up and down her shoulders for comfort. 

“We are going to New York. I need absolute concentration, and I know, if you are anything like me, this is going to hurt on an empty stomach and probably a sleepy body, but just hold on tight, okay? You said you trusted me, so just clear your mind. For once, someone else has got you,” he murmured before their hands came together and firmly intertwined, she felt a shock of electricity run inside of her and closed her eyes tightly. 

Just as that familiar tugging sensation overtook Hermione, two thoughts ran through her mind. First, and more pertinent she was sure, who had stormed into her home and why now. Secondly, and more enjoyable to consider, how thankful she was that Draco was still spending funds on magical cologne. The smell of him was intoxicating. She felt the familiar squeezing feeling as she held onto Draco as they pushed toward North American shores.

* * *

They landed steadily on their feet in front of a tall building. Looking up towards the silver tower she spotted the “Avengers" sign hung on the top. Hermione breathed out knowing they had arrived precisely where they were meant to. 

She let go of Draco's hand, and although Hermione hadn't seen Draco in some years now, their connection remained the same. 

They both tried to hide that fact, but there was no doubt something between them had been brewing since that lonely night they met and found solace in each other's arms. 

"Who were they?" Hermione couldn't resist asking.

"Not everyone wants things fixed, Granger…" the handsome silver-haired man smirked down at her. "I'll need about an hour to explain it to you and we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Were they watching me this entire time?" Walking to catch up with his long strides, she was already formulating a list of questions, prepared to demand answers. 

"Not really, they were mainly preventing us from finding you," slowing down to grab her hands and walking towards their destination. "They just didn’t know how tenacious I can be to get to what I want. Come now, let's go."

Their walk was silent; he led her to the tower like he owned the place. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, like how he got to be part of this mission, and what sort of relationship existed between him and the Avengers. 

"Draco," a blonde woman wearing a black suit called for him. She watched them inquisitively and Hermione was certain she had seen her before. "Is this the one you were looking for?" 

"Yes," he turned and smiled down at Hermione. 

"This is Hermione Granger - Brightest Witch of our Age."

A small blush rose along her neck at his moniker.

"Welcome," the blonde extended her hand; which Hermione kindly shook, "I'm Natasha".

"Nice to meet you," Hermione answered with a nod.

"This one here was anxious about you, something about self-isolation. I'm glad you're okay." Hermione glanced up at Draco as butterflies erupted in her stomach. "We're going out in a couple of hours. Get inside, meet with the others and I'll get your suit."

Hermione’s brow furrowed, as she was ushered into the main hall were various other familiar faces gathered around a large instrument, fine-tuning some details. The Avengers stood around, all in various stages of calm as she approached.

After a brief introduction, she was immediately brought into the conversation as she was debriefed and her advice requested.

All things considered, she thought she held herself well after being thrust into this group she had only read about. .

Biting her lip she approached Draco as everyone dispersed, "Thank you," she whispered so only he could hear.

He jerked his eyebrow high up on his forehead.

  
  


She knew the moment the plan was laid out before her that there was nothing special she could bring to the table. He came looking for her simply because he was worried about her. Just for her.

Hermione took Malfoy's hand and swiped her fingers across his knuckles.

"I'm also glad you're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you feel like it and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Much appreciated :D


End file.
